The OTV solution provides for an L2/L3 Virtual Private Network service for both unicast and multicast traffic. However, in order to optimize the multicast state and bandwidth in the service provider core, a mechanism to detect multicast source moves is desired. There is a need for a system to enable an OTV edge device in the source-site to detect multicast source moves and notify other sites such that correct data forwarding may resume as fast as possible.